1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spoiler apparatus for the rear bumper of a vehicle, and more particularly to a spoiler apparatus for the rear bumper of a vehicle, which actively changes the amount of protrusion in accordance with the speed of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles are lifted up with an increase in speed when traveling, and in this case, the contact force of the tires on the ground decreases, so stability in traveling is deteriorated and there is a limit in acceleration of the vehicles.
In order to prevent this problem, a mount for pressing down the vehicle bodies are needed and the one corresponding to the mount is a spoiler, which is also called an air spoiler because it usually changes the flow of air.
The spoiler falls into a nose spoiler which is mounted at the front of a vehicle, a roof spoiler which is mounted on the roof, and a tail spoiler which is mounted at the rear end, and FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a fixed rear spoiler 3 mounted under a rear bumper face 1 by a bolt 2.
However, such fixed spoilers has a defect that they cause noise when vehicles travel at low speeds, particularly they are damaged or broken when coming in contact with objects on the ground because they reduce the height of vehicles from the ground.
In order to prevent the defect, spoilers are mounted upward on vehicle bodies or extended rearward, but these types also have a defect that it is difficult to mount the spoilers due to the limit in specifications of vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.